Nakaze Uzumaki
Nakaze Uzumaki is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Uzumaki clan. He's the first shinobi descending from the Uzumaki to live in Konoha since its reestablishment, and the first Uzumaki shinobi since its extinction hundreds of years ago. Nakaze can be a loud person with a smart mouth which often gets him in trouble with his superiors. He is extremely self-driven and motivated. He has his goals set on becoming one of Konoha's greatest ninja, and spends most of his time training to get there. Now that he is a member of squad 6 (under the command of Jinsoku Bijone), he is eager to learn all that his sensei has to teach. =Background= Nakaze was born into the Uzumaki clan by Kishua and Namite Uzumaki short after the reestablishment of the Uzumaki clan. Ever since he was a young boy he had dreams of one day becoming a shinobi and he wouldn't stop until he got there. He begged his parents to enroll him in the academy and after getting his way he started as a young shinobi in training. Nakaze is extremely self-disciplined and spends a lot of his free time training, and gets great results. He was praised regularly by his mentors and teachers for his amazing grades and performance in the academy. Due to the fact that he spent all of his free time training, Nakaze grew up with almost no friends and was completely fine with this. Though his teachers were happy with his performance, the other villagers were not. Nakaze and his parents were often scolded because of their name. The Uzumaki were feared in the village due to past experiences with other members of the Uzumaki clan, thus making him even more distant from the rest of the chilldren in his class, but that didnt stop him, Nakaze still trained just as hard. One day while training on the training field he met Haruo Satoshi, another kid from his class. The two became best friends and often trained together, although Nakaze's abilities far exceeded that of Haruo's. Nakaze and Haruo were considered freaks by the other kids, but that never got Nakaze down and he often was needed to cheer Haruo up. Nakaze graduated at the top of his class and Haruo graduated in the dead center of the class. After they discovered that the two would be in the same shinobi squad together the two were ecstatic. They were partnered up with Rai Hisakawa, who had graduated dead last in their class. The trio would be under the command of Jinsoku Bijone. =Personality= Nakaze is a very enthusiastic person. He is almost always happy, or complaining (usually about how he deserves more chllenging missions). He can get a little conceited with his abilities in the sense that when he's assigned his first D-Rank mission he challenges the Hokage to a "fight to the death". He also gets offended extremely fast and often tries to pick fights. Though his huge ego and short temper usually end in a punch or smack from is sensei, Jinsoku. Nakaze and Haruo have been friends for years and will be firends for many to come. Nakaze trusts Haruo with his life and its often shown in battle. Nakaze often puts his own life on the line for Haruo, being as though Haruo doesn't have the best physique Nkaze often has to protect him or distract enemies for Haruo to launch his plans. Outside of battle Nakaze and Haruo are just about always side by side. Nakaze and Rai, however do not get along quite as well. Since Rai is considered the exact opposite of Nakaze they butt heads often. Rai is considered "lazy and boring" as Nakaze puts it and he is more "motivated and amazing". Although the two aren't the best of friends Nakaze still considers her one of his best friends and always looks out for her. The two are often paired up for team exercises and are capable of astounding team work when it is absolutely needed. There's only one person that Nakaze respects more than anyone else, including his best friends and parents, and that's his sensei, Jinsoku. Jinsoku is always having to keep nakaze in check with his... unique techniques, but even though he may smack Nakaze around a little, Nakaze still shows him all the respect that he is capable of showing. Nakaze looks up to jinsoku like a second Dad and trusts him with anything. Though the two are often shown looking as though they resent each other, their team work is astounding and their chemistry is even better underneath the punching and smacking. Nakaze has a big soft spot for his very few friends, though. He often defends them from anyone who's talking negatively about them, and he's always trying to pick them up when they're down. Even though he's almost constantly yelling at Rai, he is shown multiple times defending her from the ill words of some of the other genin. The only two things that Nkaze actually takes serious is training and his mission. Nakaze strongly belives that the mission must always come first and it is his duty as a shinobi to fufill the demands of the village. When in battle Nakaze is like a entirely different person. The kid who's always joking, and short tempered hardly ever appears on the battlefield. When he is in battle, Nakaze is almost always in an extremely serious mood and never breaks that mood. He can keep his cool in just about any situation and is able to analyze a situation in an amazing speed and uses his head to his advantage to overcome all of his obstacles. Category:Characters